


Man on the Moon

by bloodybandage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dumb confessions, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, it's just maki being maki and kaito being kaito, it's still all very cutesy she's just embarrassed, kaito's rubbed off on maki and idk if thats a good thing, maki is in denial about loving space, this was inspired by a song tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybandage/pseuds/bloodybandage
Summary: Maki's had something on her mind for a while, and it killed her to think about it. Or even talk about it. Unfortunate for her, she has a boyfriend who cares a lot about her. It's a tricky situation, really.





	Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely been a while since I've lasted posted !!! or actually have written anyway, hah. Either way, I'm glad the small audience that I (hopefully) still have appreciates the work that I make, so I've decided to maybe get things back on track! So let me present to you all a small yet sweet Momoharu oneshot. It may not be much, but I still believe it's some most can enjoy. Happy reading!

“I hate it.”

“Hmm? What was that, Maki Roll?”

“I said I hate it. You’ll get no further explanation than that.” The brunette gave an intense glare at her partner’s direction while finishing her rather vague comment. It was clear that something was bothering her, but everyone who met Maki and her true nature would know that she keeps just about everything to herself.

And even while dating her, Kaito wasn’t too great at figuring everything out about her either. Though, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make the effort to.

“Aw, c’mon Maki. I know you like to play tough, but if something’s botherin’ ya, I’d seriously would love to help ya out,” Kaito kindly offered with his signature smile. The exact smile that Maki hated and adored simultaneously, but one they both knew she’d give in to eventually.

“God… don’t do this to me,” Maki mumbled, knowing that if he spoke any further, she’d end up spilling pure nonsense to him. “It bothers me, but I won’t talk about it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because… ugh, no,” Maki winced at the idea of giving any sort of explanation to her idiot boyfriend, as she so liked to call him. “You’re gonna pester me about this until I die if I say anything about it at all, so no.”

Kaito crossed his arms, watching his partner intently as she desperately tried to delay the inevitable. “Look, Maki, one way or another you’re gonna end up talking about your issues, and it doesn’t just have to be me. But I can be the person who helps you warm up to the idea. You’ve been more open and expressive recently! And I’m pretty sure it’s sorta thanks to me.”

“That’s expected,” Maki rolled her eyes in response. “I ended up falling head over heels for an idiot who’s named Kaito Momota. I think at this rate anything is possible.”

Kaito couldn’t help but laugh, expecting no less of a response from his girlfriend. “Okay, okay. But with that in mind, ya gotta come a little clean. I can help you through anything that’s bothering you as long as you tell me! It’s what I’m here for.”

And as he came close to press a gentle kiss against her forehead, Maki sighed in defeat. Kaito’s charm had worked, as always, and it annoyed her that it did. Yet at the same time, she couldn’t be more grateful to have someone like him in her life.

“Alright, fine, you win,” Maki pouted, shyly playing with her twin-tails as she mentally readied herself to admit what troubled her. “So what I hate… is your stupid obsession.”

“Huh? You mean my passion for astronomy?”

“Yeah, because you and your stupid influence made it rub off on me!” Maki blurted all too suddenly without realizing. She then froze, feeling her face flush from embarrassment. “Damnit…”

Kaito looked at her dumbfoundedly. “Woah. Wait, so do you mean-”

“Yes, all those times we’ve seen movies about space, gone out to see those stupid presentations about space or whatever, and our under-the-stars dates we’ve had, I ended up… enjoying them,” The former assasin confessed in a rush, wanting to get it out of her system before having to face the embarrassment that was Kaito’s reaction to it all.

As she predicted, her lover wore the dumbest expression of shock and happiness, his mouth agape and his eyes widened only making him more unbearable to look at. “Oh my God! This was all just my doing?”

“Do you know any other idiot who constantly babbles about space and planets and shit like that?” Maki irritatingly asked. “For as long as we’ve dated, I’ve ended up becoming interested in… your stupid passion, and I hate it.”

“But Maki Roll, this is great!” Kaito’s excitement hadn’t died down at all, despite Maki’s harsh words. “It gives us something special to bond over! Why would you wanna keep this some sort of secret?”

“Because… I dunno, it’d make me look dumb probably,” the brunette mumbled in shame, her gaze averted from her lover. “It’s… hard for me to admit I like anything, ‘cause then people get all up in my face about it and won’t shut up and that drives me insane. And the longer they keep trying to bond with me the more murderous intent I feel spark within me.

“...Though, just like everything else about you, I hate it, but I also love it,” Maki finished with a deep sigh. “Whenever the dumb thoughts about what may lie in the depths of space invade my mind, it immediately redirects me to you. And as sappy and lame as this may sound, I like thinking about you. I like how dumb you look and sound when talking about all this spacey and astronout stuff… it’s cute.”

All those words stuck to Kaito, and he didn’t think it would be possible to forget such a moment. Though it may annoy Maki, he thought differently of the situation. To him, it was something to cherish.

“Maki… hearing you say these things, though rare, it makes me feel like I’m a man on the moon,” Kaito replied with a kind, warm smile. “It means a lot when you talk about me like that. And I know it’ll take a while for you to get used to it, but I think it’s great that you’re interested in what I love so much.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, shut up,” Maki buried her face into Kaito’s chest, wanting to hide the redness of her face while silently asking to be held by her lover. “Just don’t tell anyone about this. I mean it. Not even Shuichi. Especially not Shuichi.”

“Heh, oh yeah. I’m definitely telling Shuichi,” Kaito chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. “He’s gonna be the first to hear it from me.”

“Do you want to die, Kaito? Is this your death wish?”

“I’d be honored to die by your hands, Maki.”

“...Idiot.”

  
  
  



End file.
